clown_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
Blaster
Lieutenant Blaster (Full Name Unknown) '''was a skilled robot who was a high ranking foot soldier of the Z-MARINES. He appeared as a supporting antagonist in '''Clown Force Apocalypse 2. He was childhood friends with 'General' David Quinn''' 'and they were enlisted into the marines at the same time. He was primarily stationed at Fort Lasco until he along with his fellow squad members, including David were kicked out after the ADC captured and took over the fort after the Apocalypse. Personality Blaster was a very cool and collected character, and he was also shown to be very loyal and obedient. It seems as if he enjoyed being in the shadow of David, and later on Captain Arnold. Although Blaster was a calm person, he also was not hesitant to all of kill his friends under the command of David, proving his ultimate loyalty. After the duo joined up with the 5th Infantry Regiment, Blaster lost fate in David and took a shine towards Arnold instead. He then was somewhat of a coward towards David, but even then he still obeyed him after the death of Arnold. Appearance Blaster was a ZV-40 BE robot. He had an aluminium paintjob with an ultra blue finish. He had large, lava red eyes and a spiky nose. He wore the standard Z-MARINE ZV-40 Combat Armour and had two holsters for his pistols. He kept his rifle in a backpack holster. Before the Apocalypse Blaster presumably lived somewhere north of Cad City in the Zikamasu Forestry, or possibly within the city itself. At some point in his early childhood, Blaster met and befriended David Quinn, a young and unstable human boy who Blaster initially looked up to. Blaster soon learned that David was strange but remained to be his friend up until their consecutive deaths. In their late teens, they signed up for the Z-MARINES and they were enlisted into the same platoon. They were then stationed at Fort Lasco, deep within the forest. Blaster soon rose above David in the ranks, becoming Lieutenant but their friendship remained stable. 3074 and the outbreak of the Apocalypse Blaster's life remained normal up until 3074, when the newly discovered Xeno Virus sweeped through the island of Cadaland, infecting humans and turning them into undead zombies. The news quickly got to Fort Lasco and the base was thrown into upheaval and fear. The head officers at Fort Lasco received orders to remain at the base and protect the surrounding area from zombies who were roaming the woods. Blaster, David and the rest of the infantry remained stranded at Fort Lasco with limited supplies for 2 years and the morality of the group was decreasing rapidly, with many human soldiers becoming ill and turning into zombies. 3076 and the ADC Wars The Siege of Fort Lasco 2 years later, in the year 3076, a newly formed, militarized splinter group known as the ''Apocalyptic Defense Coalition' (ADC) '''arrived at Fort Lasco on an armed campaign to overthrow the weakened Z-MARINES and take over their military forts. The fort was sieged by the powerful army and eventually the marines surrendered to them. The head generals of the fort were executed and many soldiers were also murdered fighting. Only Blaster, David and their platoon survived the siege and they were kicked out and banished from the fort; which was now under complete ADC control and it was made their primary headquarters. The Camp & first encounter with Raphael Weeks went by, and David had taken control of the small platoon; with Blaster as his second in command. They survived in the woods by hunting animals and killing zombies, and they then set up a temporary camp south of Fort Lasco. David was now a very bitter man, mainly because of the death of his father at the hands of the ADC. His father was the head general at Fort Lasco and was therefore executed right in front of his son. However, Blaster could feel his pain and remained loyal to him. David started causing trouble for the ADC by ordering his men to ambush patrolling ADC squads. He came across two hunters named Rascal and Gustavo; and then made them infiltrate Fort Lasco and spy on the ADC. The supreme leader of the ADC, General Nefarious Tang, now wanted David and his platoon destroyed. One night, the hunters arrived at the camp and informed David about the plans. Suddenly, the ADC Agent Raphael arrived at the camp where he was met at by gunpoint. He opened fire on the camp and killed a few soldiers; where he then ran away into the woods. After he was unable to find Raphael, David ordered his men to move out. Blaster informed him that they only had enough supplies for 6 people. David then told Blaster that they would only bring Rascal, Gustavo and two other soldiers with them on their trip, and that the remaining platoon members were to be killed on the spot. Blaster then nodded to him and immediately turned around, shooting his fellow soldiers in cold blood. One soldier was hiding behind a tree. Blaster hesitantly aimed his rifle at the man but then David shot the latter in the head with his shotgun. Blaster then ordered the other two soldiers to get into the back of their truck and they drove off to the ruins of Cad City Cad City and the 5th Infantry Regiment Hours later, the squad arrived in the city and the hunters were sent off to look for supplies and shelter. David then arranged for his group to be rescued by the 5th Infantry Regiment, an elite chapter of the Z-MARINES who had fought in Aerial City, led by the fearless Captain Arnold. The regiment soon arrived and Arnold proceeded to taunt David, calling him a fool and a nutjob for believing that he was a so called 'general'. Arnold then degraded him by calling him a private and sent him sulking in the back of a truck with the other grunts, along with Blaster. Once the convoy got moving, David grabbed a silenced weapon and slaughtered his fellow soldiers in the back of the truck, with the exclusion of Blaster. Blaster had surrendered with his hands in the air, and David had jeered him, questioning his trust. After the convoy arrived at their base within the city, Blaster started keeping his distance from David and finally realized that he would probably snap soon enough. Blaster became well respected at the base and briefly became Arnold's right hand man. Days later, David had finally snapped and started to kill soldiers around the base. He was then surrounded by Arnold, Blaster and the rest of the marines. David started to threaten the group, screeching like an animal. Blaster was terrified and eventually put his hands up. Arnold looked at Blaster in dismay and Blaster stated that 'you do not want to know what David is capable of', before ducking down. David then pulled out two automatic pistols and completely obliterated the surrounding soldiers before they knew what him them. He then murdered Arnold. David then drew his attention to Blaster, stating that they were now nothing more then fellow soldiers and that he would discharge him when he took control of the regiment. Blaster now had no feelings for David but he continued to fight for him The Battle of the Plains & Death After the evil David had taken control of the 5th Infantry Regiment, the ADC decided to declare war on them and strike their main base in Cad City. David had the whole border between Fort Lasco and the city barricaded with men and tanks. The ADC had no choice but to go around the barricades, into the plains and across Lake Jane. David heard of these plans and decided that the marines would bravely battle the ADC at the plains. He and Blaster took control of an abandoned steel mill deep within the plains, and guarded the fields heavily. Once the ADC arrived, a huge battle took place and Blaster was one of many marines fighting on the battlefield. Hours in, the ADC agent Raphael and his team had pushed into the steel mill and wounded David, however he escaped along with Blaster and a few other soldiers. They took control of a tank and moved south to retreat. Raphael and his friends Dodger and Gaz aswell some other ADC soldiers rode on horseback and followed the tracks of the tank, until they got to an old house. While Raphael and Dodger snooped around inside, David and Blaster had ambushed Gaz and the other soldiers and were holding them at gunpoint. David ordered Raphael and Dodger to come outside or Gaz and the rest would die. They both nodded at eachother and shot at David and Blaster, hitting Blaster in the chest. David fired a shell from his tank at the house and it collapsed, knocking Raphael and Dodger unconscious. Raphael awoke to see Blaster execute Gaz and the other soldiers. He then sprung up and tackled the injured Blaster to the floor. He grabbed a nearby pistol and after a brief struggle, shot Blaster in the head, killing the man. David then clapped and laughed, taunting Raphael. He was about to shoot Raphael, but Dodger woke up just in time and killed David, putting an end to his tyranny and closing the chapter. Trivia * He bears a very similiar appearance to CDA Agent, Sgt. Connors. Category:Characters